More Tea Vicar
by Halma
Summary: "Il jeta un regard distrait au  seau à champagne qui flottait miteusement dans les airs. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Agacé se comprenait aisément, mais jaloux …" Sorte de cette coupée au film - Slash Erik/Charles - OS - Attention Lemon !


_Titre _: More Tea Vicar

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Erik/Charles

_Rating_ : M **[Attention LEMON]**

_Résumé_ : « Il jeta un regard distrait au seau à champagne qui flottait miteusement dans les airs. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Agacé se comprenait aisément, mais jaloux … »

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Une demande de ma chère Cherry, qui voulait que je lui écrive un lemon. Et puis faut dire qu'on a vu un fanart … wouuh ! … ça nous a bien inspirées. Héhé. Bref, donc il n'y a pas d'histoire à proprement parler, c'est juste une scène (qu'on aura peut-être dans les bonus du DVD, mon dieu, on peut rêver …). Je tiens quand même à préciser que ce lemon se « déroule » en public, le thème étant : « Charles et Erik, exhibitionnistes ». Je préfère le dire d'avance, y'en a que ça pourrait déranger. Voilà, voilà. Ah oui, autre chose. J'ai écrit ce texte en une soirée, parce que je voulais absolument le finir, et vers la fin j'étais un peu (beaucoup) fatiguée, donc je n'aime pas spécialement les derniers paragraphes. J'ai essayé de les reprendre, mais je suis pas plus inspirée … Huum. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

**More Tea Vicar**

« Voilà ce qu'on vous propose. Nous, on vous montre la nôtre. Et vous, vous nous montrez la vôtre. »

Charles sourit, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la réponse effarouchée de la jeune mutante qu'ils étaient venus recruter. Enfin effarouchée, il fallait le dire vite … La fille en question n'était qu'une vulgaire prostituée. A moitié vêtue. Une gamine en plus. Le télépathe secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé face à la manière dont Erik la dévorait du regard. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, mais ça le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Mélange de colère et de contrariété. De la … jalousie.

« Monsieur le Baron ? »

Il jeta un regard distrait au seau à champagne qui flottait miteusement dans les airs. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Agacé se comprenait aisément, mais jaloux … Il aperçut le regard d'Erik près de lui se teindre d'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'il se décide vite. Mais se décider à faire quoi ? Sans plus tergiverser, il choisit de suivre ses pulsions et de faire confiance à son instinct. D'un mouvement sec, il envoya son verre valser dans les airs avant de se tourner vers son ami et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sauvagement. Le seau en métal contenant les glaçons et la bouteille de champagne s'écrasa au sol, rependant le nectar si apprécié sur le sol. Dommage …. Mais Charles ne s'en préoccupa pas plus d'une seconde. Il avait toujours ses lèvres furieusement plaquées sur celle d'Erik. Erik qui ne semblait pas décidé à réagir. Il était en effet immobile et le télépathe aurait mis sa main à couper que ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un enfant devant un magasin de confiserie. Avec impatience, Charles appuya un peu plus son baiser, contraignant ainsi son ami si peu réactif à entrouvrir la bouche. La langue du plus jeune pu de fait investir la cavité buccale de l'autre homme. Elle explora, chercha sa compagne et entama avec elle un ballet endiablé quand l'allemand décida finalement que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Enfin. Erik mit néanmoins fin au baiser assez rapidement. Sans un regard pour la danseuse, qui les regardait les bras croisés avec un air contrarié, il se tourna vers Charles, en quête d'information.

« Que … »

Mais le télépathe ne semblait pas être d'humeur bavarde. Il plaqua son ami sur le lit rouge avant de s'installer sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Char … »

Le susnommé embrassa une fois encore l'allemand, pour le faire taire. Rapidement, ses mains commencèrent l'exploration du corps qui lui était offert. Il écarta les pans de la veste, déboutonna la chemise, le tout en restant collé aux lèvres de son partenaire. Il sentit, non sans un certain plaisir, les mains d'Erik se poser vigoureusement sur ses hanches. Il en laissa échapper un gémissement tant ce simple contact l'électrisait. Presque à regret, Charles mit fin au baiser, mais c'était pour explorer de nouveaux horizons. Toujours plus excitants. Il retira définitivement la veste de son ami, qui totalement soumit, le laissait faire avec un sourire grivois. Ses mains vinrent masser le torse de l'allemand qui, de plaisir, ferma les yeux. Alors que le télépathe se débarrassait de sa propre veste, un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Erik, lui-même, ouvrit un œil contrarié.

« Je peux savoir à quoi je sers là-dedans ? »

La danseuse tapait nerveusement du pied en les fusillant du regard. Charles prit un air agacé et s'assit sur le lit pour retirer ses chaussures devenues encombrantes.

« A rien. Si ce n'est nous regarder. Prenez une chaise, installez-vous, c'est toujours plus excitant d'avoir des spectateurs. »

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais Charles s'était attaqué aux souliers de son compagnon et n'accordait plus aucune attention à la jeune femme. En haussant les épaules, elle quitta la pièce. S'ils voulaient avoir des spectateurs, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Pratiquement tous les clients du club les regardaient tranquillement par la baie vitrée. Mais ils étaient bien trop occupés pour l'avoir remarqué …

Après avoir balancé les chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, Charles s'étendit à nouveau sur son ami. Lascivement, il commença à bouger le bassin au-dessus d'un Erik qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se contentait de pousser de petits gémissements et de s'accrocher fermement aux hanches du télépathe. Ce dernier captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son homme, pour un baiser plus tendre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Erik, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, pince la fesse gauche de son partenaire. Charles mit fin au baiser pour émettre un petit cri à la fois de douleur, de surprise et surtout de plaisir. Il vrilla un regard taquin dans celui de l'allemand qui lui répondit par un sourire. D'un geste fébrile, il se débarrassa de la chemise de son ami, puis de son pantalon, de ses chaussettes et enfin de son boxer. Ainsi Erik se retrouva en quelques secondes entièrement nu devant des dizaines de spectateurs. Il y eu certains gloussements, certains rires et même certains sifflements admiratifs. Le télépathe offrit un clin d'œil complice à son ami avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Avec plaisir, il sentit le membre de l'allemand se tendre son sa cuisse. Un air mutin sur le visage, Charles abandonna les lèvres d'Erik pour descendre au niveau de son entre-jambe. D'un geste à la fois doux et fébrile, il le caressa. L'allemand bascula la tête en arrière en laissant un gémissement de contentement franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Il avait soudainement très chaud et des perles de sueur parcouraient son corps découvert. Quand le télépathe abandonna ses caresses pour retirer sa chemise, il grogna de frustration. Il en voulait plus. Il essaya de se relever, mais les bras de son ami le poussèrent pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

Sans un regard pour les spectateurs avides de l'autre côté de la vitre, Charles referma sa bouche autour du sexe de son ami. En fermant les yeux, il commença par aller et venir lentement, avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et puis, quand les gémissements d'Erik se firent plus forts, il accéléra le mouvement buccal. Lui-même commençait à sentir son pantalon devenir très étroit. Avec ses deux mains libres, il caressa les cuisses de son amant qui ne cessait de se tordre de volupté. Finalement, son corps se cambra en un dernier sursaut de plaisir alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche du télépathe. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre au loin, mais aucun des deux hommes ne fit l'effort de les entendre.

D'un geste maladroit, le télépathe ramassa le seau à champagne renversé par terre et recracha la semence de son ami. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à côté d'un Erik essoufflé mais manifestement ravi. D'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent. Toutefois, Charles était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. En effet, si l'allemand avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, lui-même était toujours extrêmement frustré. Ainsi, il embrassa le cou de son amant qui ne tarda pas à comprendre le message. Erik se releva sur un coude, histoire de prendre un peu de hauteur. Avec des gestes lents et emplis d'une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il caressa le torse de son partenaire. Et puis, tendancieusement, ses doigts descendirent. Plus bas. Encore plus bas. S'arrêtèrent à la ceinture qu'ils retirèrent avec fougue. Charles rigola, un peu bêtement, mais se laissa faire. Il laissa la main de son compagnon se glisser sous son boxer, effleurer son entre jambe, avant de ressortir. Victorieuse. Il émit un petit couinement frustré qu'Erik aurait volontiers qualifié d'adorable. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'allemand lui retira son pantalon. Il regarda un moment la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son ami. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, excepté chez lui. Mais c'était absolument excitant. De même que sentir des dizaines de regards braqués sur son dos toujours nu. L'exhibitionnisme était aphrodisiaque. C'était du moins ce qu'il lui semblait.

« Erik … »

En entendant la plainte de son ami, l'allemand sortit de ses pensées et consenti à libérer le membre du télépathe de sa prison de tissu. Cette vision l'excita à nouveau, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser. Ses doigts se promenèrent à nouveau sur le corps de Charles. Partirent de son sexe pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, rapidement. Et puis le plus jeune abandonna le visage de son amant pour une partie de son anatomie située légèrement plus bas. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Erik, il humidifia son index. En essayant de faire preuve du plus de douceur possible, il l'enfonça dans son ami qui ne retint pas une grimace de douleur. Le télépathe déposa un baiser sur le ventre de sa si charmante victime avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt en lui. L'allemand grogna, mais d'un regard il l'incita à continuer. La douleur et le plaisir faisait en réalité très bon ménage, la première décuplant le second. Sans éprouver le moindre remords Charles le pénétra enfin d'un troisième et dernier doigt, histoire d'habitué son ami à sa présence. Quand il estima qu'Erik était prêt, il retira lentement ses doigts avant de se positionner de façon minutieuse. Il restait encore à bien viser, mais si l'entreprise avait l'air ardue, il ne doutait pas d'y parvenir avec succès. Et en effet, il réussit à s'enfoncer doucement à l'intérieur de l'allemand qui émit un drôle de borborygme, mélange de grognement et de gémissement.

Après s'être assuré d'un regard qu'Erik était toujours avec lui, Charles commença le va et vient. Il bougea d'abord lentement en lui, se laissant porter par ses gémissements mêlés à ceux de son amant. A chaque fois, il prenait un peu plus d'élan pour aller frapper la prostate un peu plus fort. Les souffles des spectateurs s'étaient raréfiés, pour devenir presque inexistants. Certains visages avaient palis, d'autre rougis. Certains regardaient vers le sol, gêné de tant de voyeurisme. D'autres avaient les yeux rivés sur le spectacle, la bouche grande ouverte et les sens en émois. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment l'air de prendre leur pied. Comme jamais eux ne l'avait pris en toute une vie passée à fréquenter les clubs et les prostituées. Ils voyaient tous les deux corps encastrés l'un dans l'autre se mouvoir avec grâce et force, les deux corps nus couverts de sueurs et parcouru de frissons. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient étaient presque palpable. En réalité, ils arrivaient même à le ressentir, eux simple témoins involontaire. Et ce contentement partagé par tant d'âmes ne faisait que croitre la jouissance de Charles et Erik.

Ils jouirent en même temps, ou presque. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, de même que leurs larmes de satisfactions. Après un dernier sursaut de désir, leurs corps soudés retombèrent mollement sur le lit couvert de rouge. Après s'être retiré de son amant, le télépathe l'embrassa sur le front. Puis sur les lèvres. Et il se leva pour fermer le rideau qui protègerait leur amour de tous regards indiscrets. Unis par le même amour, ils se glissèrent sous les draps inusés et s'endormirent presque aussitôt d'un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
